


"You Purr In Your Sleep."

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't find any free seats on the Hogwarts Express, so he's forced to sit with Potter and his filthy friends. However, when Ron and Hermione leave for prefect duties, some fluff ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Purr In Your Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a fanart on deviantart where Draco fell asleep on Harry's lap; I thought it was absolutely adorable and I was inspired to write this fluffy little story... I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! xo

"Not a single seat! Unbelievable..." Draco muttered under his breath as he stalked along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, searching for a place to sit. He was almost at the end of the last carriage and every compartment so far had been jam-packed full of students. He pondered going back and bullying someone out of a seat when he spotted an empty chair in the last compartment. He strided briskly over and started to slide open the glass door when he saw who else was sitting in the compartment.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" spat Ron Weasley. Of course, the only empty seat on the entire train would be next to them. Draco stopped short, contemplating his options, and decided that he was just going to have to take what he could get for once in his life.

"Shut up, Weaselby. There aren't any other seats on the train, so I'll have to sit here," he replied irritably. He felt a migraine coming on at just the thought of having to endure an entire train ride with that annoying Potter and company.

"You can't sit with us!" said Harry loudly. He reached over and slammed the door shut in Draco's face. Without hesitating, Draco forcefully pulled the door back open and plopped himself down beside Harry, making a show of scooting as far away from him as possible. Harry reciprocated and slid toward the window, staring out of it moodily.

"If you must stay, Malfoy, at least mind your own business and don't talk to us," ordered Hermione airily. Draco scoffed.

"As if I'd want to. I won't mess with you as long as you stay away from me." With that, Draco turned to face the opposite direction and closed his eyes, his head resting against the back of his seat. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, dreaming about the coming year at Hogwarts.

"We should mess with him while he's sleeping. Do you have a marker, Harry?"

"Ron, no. We have prefect duties, anyway. Come on, we have to go patrol the train," scolded Hermione.

"Draco's a prefect, too," added Harry. "Should we wake him?" He glanced at Malfoy's unmoving body and considered prodding him awake but stopped.

"No, it'll probably be easier without him anyway," answered Ron as he stood to leave the compartment. Harry nodded and waved his two friends off, sliding back away from Draco's still motionless form. Bored without Ron and Hermione, Harry took out one of his new school books and started reading. He couldn't focus for long, though, because that's when Draco started to snore. Harry put his book down, aggravated, but then he couldn't help but laugh. Draco's snores sounded almost like purrs, like a kitten purring. Strangely, Harry thought of himself petting Draco on the head or scratching behind his ears, then shook his head, horrified with himself. He picked his book back up and attempted to continue reading, when suddenly, the train took a sharp turn and Draco slid over from his side of the bench to Harry's, landing softly with his head on Harry's shoulder. At first Harry jumped and started to shove Draco off of him, but then he decided to just let him be. He was just laying there, no harm done... So Harry picked up his book and kept reading to the quiet sound of Malfoy pur- uh, snoring. 

After a few minutes, Harry turned to check on Malfoy, just to make sure he was still asleep, or whatever. Harry made it clear to himself that he didn't really care about Malfoy, but when he turned to look at him, he saw that his head was in an extremely uncomfortable position that would surely give him a crick in his neck, and Harry was concerned. He immediately lifted Malfoy's head gently of off his shoulder and without thinking lay him down fully across the seat so that his head was resting in Harry's lap. Harry told himself that he was only doing it because he would want someone to do the same for him. Well, at least make him comfortable, it did seem a bit intimate to let Malfoy rest on his lap. Harry quickly forced himself to stop thinking about it, told himself that he was just being a good person, and that it didn't matter that it was Malfoy. He once again continued reading, listening to Draco snore and occasionally mumble in his sleep.

It had been quite some time since Ron and Hermione had left to patrol the train, and they still weren't back. Harry considered going to find them, but just when the thought crossed his mind, he felt Draco stir. Draco blinked his eyes open and rubbed them groggily, trying to gather his surroundings. Still on the train, yes, but why was he lying down? He had been sitting up when he fell asleep, and he highly doubted that Potter would give up his seat just to let Draco lay down. Except, wait a minute, he was on someone's lap... He slowly turned to look up and nearly had a panic attack when he saw none other than Potter staring down at him! Draco gasped and sat bolt upright so quickly he almost toppled off of the seat. He grabbed Harry's arm for support, before realizing what he was doing and shoving Harry away with a scoff.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" He glared at Harry, who he noticed looked just as embarrassed and flustered as he was himself. He continued to peer at Harry suspiciously as the dark haired boy struggled for words.

"Um, you were, uh, you fell asleep, and, er- you looked uncomfortable, so I moved you, and-"

"Why did you care?" Draco inquired testily. What was Potter playing at here?

"Well, I mean, it just seemed like the right thing to do, I guess- well, maybe not putting you on, um, on my lap-" he became quieter when he said this- "but, uh, I'm not really sure how that happened, or why I did it, or um-" Again he was interrupted by Malfoy, who suddenly seemed softer for some reason.

"Potter, um, so, did you, er, like having me sleep on your lap? I mean, did it feel comfortable? Er- no, this is coming out all wrong." It was the first time Harry had ever seen Malfoy so unsure of himself.

"I don't know how to say exactly what I'm trying to-" but he didn't have to finish his sentence, because Harry understood exactly what he was trying to say. Before Draco could process what was happening, he felt Harry kissing him, and he tasted his lips, and he was breathing him in, and it was wonderful, all of it was absolutely wonderful. He had to stop himself from letting out a whine as Harry pulled away from him.

"Me too," Harry stated simply.

"What?"

"I love you, too." Hearing Harry say this, Draco felt a warmth rush through his body like he had never felt before. He grinned broadly, feeling nothing but pure happiness from head to toe.

"Right," he said, leaning back onto Harry and nuzzling his head into Harry's neck.

"You know, you're cute when your sleeping," Harry commented. 

"Really?" answered Draco, yawning.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "And you purr."

"Excuse me?"

"When you snore, it sounds like purring, and it's adorable."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Well, it is. You're like a little kitten," Harry chuckled.

"I will still hit you, Potter," Draco warned, though he was smiling.

"Sure you will." Harry craned his neck to give Draco a kiss on the head as the latter drifted off back to sleep and Harry started to read again, and that's how a very surprised Ron and Hermione found them an hour and a half later.


End file.
